PetrosAC
PetrosAC (commonly known as Petros) is a Liberal Party Politician, currently serving as Leader of the Party. He has served as a Cabinet Minister in 5 Governments and under 5 Prime Ministers. He has been a Deputy Prime Minister under two Prime Ministers in two separate consecutive coalitions and he has also served as Acting Prime Minister on two separate occasions. Early Career (November 2014 - March 2015) Petros joined the Liberal Party in November 2014, before becoming a Proxy MP for the Socialist Party a month later. Generally serving as a standard backbench MP, Petros received his first Cabinet role in Blue Meltwater's Green - Labour - Liberal coalition, replacing Green_Pink as Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills as she had been promoted to Chancellor of the Exchequer after then Chancellor and Liberal Leader MacDaddi's inactivity. In this role, he proposed one bill relevant to his department (The Small Business Starter Bill) but it was withdrawn before division. First Leadership Election (April 2015) After MacDaddi finally resigned as Liberal Leader (Green_Pink had been Acting Leader for several months), a Leadership election was triggered. Green_Pink and Birkenhead were touted as the favourites but Green_Pink chose not to stand. Instead, both Petros and Airmed chose to stand to oppose Birkenhead, with Airmed winning the election emphatically. Birkenhead, then the Party Chairman, was banned for having two dupe accounts in the party shortly afterwards, and Petros replaced him as the Party Chairperson. Chairmanship (April 2015 - September 2015) As Chairman, Petros was the third highest-ranked member of the Party after Airmed and Green_Pink, the Leader and Deputy Leader respectively. The three members of Leadership led the party into a minority coalition with Labour, with RayApparently becoming Prime Minister and Petros once again becoming Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills as well as Secretary of State for Work and Pensions after being overlooked for the position of Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs (the position being instead taken up by Snufkin due to his links with the United Nations). The Government soon collapsed, amid tension between the Leadership in the two parties, and was replaced by an experimental Green - UKIP - Liberal (commonly referred to as LUG) coalition, making Kittiara only the third Green Prime Minister and last to date. Petros once again became Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills. During the LUG coalition, both the Prime Minister and Chancellor (Green_Pink) went inactive as well as the Liberal Leader Airmed, which led to Petros being the unofficial Acting Leader of the Liberals. After being put under pressure to act, Petros appointed himself as Acting Chancellor, a decision he has said he regretted, admitting he should have appointed Jarred, the Secretary of State for Culture, Communications and Connectivity. After a shoddy budget, mainly written by the Finance Minister Lime-man (then James Milibanter) and then UKIP Deputy Leader Nigel Farage MEP, and a battle for the position of Acting Prime Minister between the then Green Deputy Leader Aph and UKIP's Deputy Prime Minister Adam9317, the Government had a Motion of No Confidence called against it, which passed with ease. The Speaker, Birchington, suspended Government for the rest of the term. Second Leadership Election (September 2015) Shortly after the collapse of the LUG coalition, Liberal Leader Airmed and Liberal Deputy Leader Green_Pink both resigned from their positions. Petros was wildly tipped to succeed Airmed, but Jarred mounted a battle for Leadership, ultimately beating Petros with 60% of the vote in a one on one contest. Petros instead stood for the position of Deputy Leader, beating JoeL1994 and itsdancross, the latter succeeding him as Chairman, elected unopposed. Liberal Deputy Leader (September 2015 - December 2015) Jarred and Petros led the Liberals back into Government with Labour, with a much increased vote share (winning 9 seats). Petros subsequently became Home Secretary with RayApparently becoming Prime Minister for the second time. Saracen's Fez soon replaced RayApparently as Prime Minister and Labour Leader, whilst Petros focussed on a Housing Statement of Intent which eventually passed at the end of the term. During the term, Jarred became inactive, which led Petros to call a Motion of No Confidence in Jarred, only for him to return just before the vote. His return led to the vote being tied, so a date for a new election was agreed and called, as stated in the Party Constitution. Jarred remained as Leader until the election but did not stand. Petros was elected Leader unopposed. Liberal Party Leader + Deputy Prime Minister (December 2015 - October 2016) At the third time of asking, Petros was elected Leader of the Liberal Party. The Party continued in the Labour - Liberal coalition with Airmed becoming Deputy Leader and JoeL1994 becoming Chairman after itsdancross' resignation. He subsequently became Deputy Prime Minister as well as Home Secretary. The Party lost the Deputy Speaker, toronto353's seat due to a low voting record, as the Party hadn't appointed a proxy for him whilst Acting Speaker. This lead to them finishing the term with 8 seats. At the April 2016 General Election, Petros lead the party to 8 seats before taking the party into a coalition with the Conservative & Unionist Party and the newly formed National Liberal Party. He retained his position as Deputy Prime Minister whilst also taking on the roles of Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills and Chief Secretary to the Treasury. The National Liberal Party were dissolved during the Parliament leaving a Conservative - Liberal coalition. After several reshuffles, he took on roles including Justice Secretary and Foreign Secretary during the Government. Leadership out of Government (November 2016 - Present) Late into the 23rd Parliament Petros pledged that regardless of the seat total his party won at the next General Election, his party would not enter Government. He stood by this and stayed out of Government after winning 9 seats, becoming the third party once again. This allowed a Labour - Socialist Government to form. Petros was quick to name a frontbench team to "hold both the Government and the Opposition to account". Category:Member Category:MP Category:Liberal Party Category:MHoC